U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,602 shows 2-pyridones of the following formula.
These compounds are inhibitors of HMG-CoA reductase. These compounds are not described as being useful for inhibiting factor Xa and are not considered to be part of the present invention.
WO97/36900 describes inhibitors of farnesyl-protein transferase of the formula.
WO97/36900 does not-consider inhibition of factor Xa however. The compounds of WO97/36900 are not considered to be part of the present invention.
WO99/31506 and WO99/31507 describe solution phase syntheses of lactams of the formula.
The lactams described in WO99/31506 and WO99/31507 are not considered to be part of the present invention.
WO095/14012 illustrates protease inhibitors of the formula.
This formula represents pyrones when Y is unsubstituted or substituted nitrogen. However, the compounds of WO95/14012 are not considered to be part of the present invention.
EP 0,908,764 depicts photographic developers of the formula below.
Careful selection of variables can lead one to pyrones. But, the compounds of EP 0,908,764 are not considered to be part of the present invention.
EP 0,454,444 describes glutarimide derivatives of the following formula.
X can be O, R1 can be an alkyl, alkoxy, or halo-substituted benzyl, and R9 can be a cyclic moiety. These compounds are indicated to be herbicides. The compounds of EP 0,454,444 are not considered to be part of the present invention.
WO99/42455 illustrates antiviral agents of the formula.
R1 can potentially be a cyclic amide substituted by an aryl amine. The ring containing X and Y is a 5 or 6-membered heteroaromatic ring. The compounds shown in WO99/42455 are not considered to be part of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,998,447 shows heterocycles of the following formula.
B can be phenylene; W can be substituted phenylalkylene; c, d, e, f, g, and h can all be 0; and, E can be tetrazole. These compounds are inhibitors of leucocyte adhesion and/or antagonists of VLA-4. Tetrazole substituted compounds of this sort are not considered to be part of the present invention.
EP 0,522,606 depicts pyridine derivatives of the following formula.
R can be substituted pyridine, X can be O, A is a carbon atom that can be part of a ring (i.e., a 1,1-substituted ring), Y can be O, and R3 and R4 can combine for form a cyclic lactam containing an substituted aralkyl. Compounds of this sort are not considered to be part of the present invention.
WO00/69826, WO00/69832, WO00/69833, and WO00/69834 relate to coagulation cascade inhibitors that are 1,3-disubsituted pyridones of the formula shown below, or aza-substituted derivatives.
B and Y0 are preferably cyclic moieties. A, Ψ, K, and E0 are preferably linkers. Pyridones and aza-pyridones of this sort are not considered to be part of the present invention.
Activated factor Xa, whose major practical role is the generation of thrombin by the limited proteolysis of prothrombin, holds a central position that links the intrinsic and extrinsic activation mechanisms in the final common pathway of blood coagulation. The generation of thrombin, the final serine protease in the pathway to generate a fibrin clot, from its precursor is amplified by formation of prothrombinase complex (factor Xa, factor V, Ca2+ and phospholipid). Since it is calculated that one molecule of factor Xa can generate 138 molecules of thrombin (Elodi, S., Varadi, K.: Optimization of conditions for the catalytic effect of the factor IXa-factor VIII Complex: Probable role of the complex in the amplification of blood coagulation. Thromb. Res. 1979, 15, 617-629), inhibition of factor Xa may be more efficient than inactivation of thrombin in interrupting the blood coagulation system.
Therefore, efficacious and specific inhibitors of factor Xa are needed as potentially valuable therapeutic agents for the treatment of thromboembolic disorders. It is thus desirable to discover new factor Xa inhibitors. In addition, it is also desirable to find new compounds with improved pharmacological characteristics compared with known factor Xa inhibitors. For example, it is preferred to find new compounds with improved factor Xa inhibitory activity and selectivity for factor Xa versus other serine proteases (i.e., trypsin). It is also desirable and preferable to find compounds with advantageous and improved characteristics in one or more of the following categories, but are not limited to: (a) pharmaceutical properties; (b) dosage requirements; (c) factors which decrease blood concentration peak-to-trough characteristics; (d) factors that increase the concentration of active drug at the receptor; (e) factors that decrease the liability for clinical drug-drug interactions; (f) factors that decrease the potential for adverse side-effects; and, (g) factors that improve manufacturing costs or feasibility.